1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control valve for metering a fluid for a delivery pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control valves, particularly for metering a fluid for a downstream delivery pump, are known on the market. For instance, they are used in common rail fuel systems of motor vehicles as a quantity control valve, for controlling the fuel flow fed into the common rail from a high-pressure delivery pump. Such quantity control valves can be embodied as electromagnetic control valves, in which an electromagnet and a spring act on a valve element of the control valve. See German Patent Disclosure DE 198 34 121 A1, for example.